


Sweets and Sweeties

by orphan_account



Series: sweets and sweeties [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Baker!Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a severely late Christmas present for peachchild</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets and Sweeties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachchild/gifts).



Aidan woke slowly to kisses being pressed down his chest, the kisses feather light and almost tickling. He pushed at Dean's head with a laugh.

"Can I at least wake up first?"

"You are awake," he murmured into his stomach.

"Stop it," he said, trying to sound serious and likely failing. "I have to meet James today and you have to get to work." Dean pressed one last kiss to his skin before he sat up.

"Fine," he grumbled. He stood and moved towards the bathroom to hop in the shower.

"How late are you working today?" he called out.

"Until five. Why?"

"Just curious." He sat up. "Do you have a busy day today?"

"Is this your not-so-subtle way of finding out if I'm going to be too tired to bake you sweets tonight?"

"I would never," he replied immediately, faking offense. He heard Dean laugh, and Aidan smiled softly when he thought about how his dimples would be showing and his eyes would close at the action.

“You just want me for my pastries!” he called back between laughs.

“Your ass is pretty nice too!” he yelled back, and Aidan’s smile widened when Dean laughed even harder.

~

“Someone’s been indulging,” James said teasingly, and Aidan turned from his textbook to look at him questioningly. James patted his stomach. “On Dean’s pastries. You’ve put on some weight, boy-o.”

"You're just jealous."

"Well, yeah. Dean charges me for pastries."

Aidan hummed and pulled out his lunch. "Perks of dating a baker."

"Oh, you wouldn't," James said, half threatening and half offended when he caught sight of the peach tart Aidan pulled out. Aidan only smirked before he bit into it, moaning and chewing slowly, making a show of how delicious it tasted. James glowered at him, but Aidan knew he wasn't actually angry. It was how their relationship worked. It just so happened that recently he’d been winning all of their arguments by rubbing the deliciousness of Dean’s baking in his face.

“Heaven in my mouth. Practically orgasmic.”

“You win this round, Turner.”

~

It worried him a little, though.

He knew James wasn’t trying to be mean. He probably was just joking. Still, his clothes were a little tighter than he was used to, and he knew Dean was too lovely to say anything on subject. Still, it couldn’t hurt to cut back on the pastries a little. He wasn’t eating them enough to give himself diabetes or anything like that, but maybe he was eating too many of them.

His resolve lasted until Dean walked in, beaming and so proud of himself that he had rescued a small plate of cookies for him. The combined sweetness of Dean and his dimples and the crinkles around his eyes and the smells from the cookies made his determination crumble like the cookie in his mouth.

He groaned in pleasure when he realized they were strawberry flavored.

~

Despite his claims that he could quit whenever he wanted to, he couldn’t actually quit whenever he wanted to. Well, he could, but he’d rather chew off his own arm. He tried not to be obvious about his new insecurity, especially since Dean gave no indication that he had noticed anything different.

He should have known that Dean wasn’t actually unaware of how he was feeling. He was frighteningly perceptive the majority of the time after all.

“Tell me.”

Aidan looked at the shorter man lying on top of him, Dean’s chin propped up on his chest as he sprawled over him.  Aidan knew he wasn’t getting out of this bed until he answered, but he shook his head anyway.

“It’s nothing.”

Dean looked worried for a moment, chewing on his lip before hesitantly asking, “Did I do something?”

“No!” He looked both surprised and relieved at the outburst. Aidan reached down and grabbed his hand, thumb tracing over his wrist. “It’s not a big deal. It’s kind of silly actually.”

“Obviously not, if it’s bothering you so much.” He looked so earnest when he said it that Aidan knew he would cave.

He groaned before finally blurting out, “Why didn’t you tell me I was getting fat?” He didn’t need to see the look of utter confusion on his face to know he sounded a little ridiculous, but it helped.

“I--” he started but trailed off, still looking at him with a confused look on his face. It looked adorable on him, he couldn’t help but notice. He sat up so he was perched on his hips and pulled him shirt up before Aidan realized what he was doing. “I think you look perfect,” he said casually, shrugging, and Aidan scoffed. “Really!” he said, sounding offended that Aidan didn’t believe him.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked instead, and Dean plopped back on top of him, a slight pout still on his lips.

“I didn’t notice.”

Aidan rolled his eyes, but he pressed their foreheads together and smiled at him, and Dean kissed him on the nose.

“I really do think you look perfect.”

Aidan laughed and rolled them over.


End file.
